


the best wine improves with age

by shairiru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushiwaka is a farmer’s son in the Oikawa family’s vineyard. He was the last person Tooru wanted as his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best wine improves with age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/gifts), [deusreks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deusreks/gifts).



> For UshiOi Week 2016! Day 7: Valentines/Free Theme
> 
> Thank you to Masi and Rea for encouraging me to write UshiOi :') Thanks to Kich too for beta-ing for me!! *v*

OIKAWA TOORU lived in a big house, its walls rising like skyscrapers in the middle of their even larger vineyard. It had been passed on for many generations, their land that reaches up to hectares and the wine business that was known throughout the country. 

 

Needless to say, Tooru lived a quite well-off life, being expected to inherit the business in the right time. Growing up in their place, he had no immediate neighbors to interact with and the only other boy he knew was one of the farmer’s son: Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

He knew Ushiwaka, as he would like to call him, since he became aware of the world. They were of the same age and they grew up on the same land. 

 

When they were four, Ushiwaka was allowed to roam around the vineyard when he was still too young to work. 

 

When they were six, he saw him go to the public school every mornings while Tooru stayed for his homeschool sessions. 

 

When they were eight, Tooru saw him from the veranda of his room tailing his father around the yard, looking excitedly at the plantation. 

 

When they were ten, Tooru saw him pluck the ripe grapes from their vines with an almost perfect grace.

 

Circumstances brought them together as his own father suggested that he should be around Ushiwaka’s company. He ought to observe how the vineyard works, he said, and what better way than to accompany someone he can get along with. Tooru didn’t like the idea at all and he followed Ushiwaka around with a bit of a distance in between, keeping his hands to himself and his eyes roaming anywhere but him. Ushiwaka, in his side, never minded his presence at all.

 

Tooru never particularly liked Ushiwaka. When he grew bored of just looking around, he talked to him for he had no other companion. But Ushiwaka was too quiet, rarely responsive and too serious. Many times Tooru tried to humor him, but the other kid just didn’t seem to get his jokes. 

 

At a young age, Tooru came to a conclusion: Ushiwaka was someone he’d never get personal with.

 

 

 

THEY USUALLY met at early afternoons after Ushiwaka has arrived from school. It was their arrangement, and he would lead him around the vineyard to tell him about the grapes and the wine and the whole process in between.

 

But this one time, it was already an hour past the usual when Tooru finally saw Ushiwaka arrive. He stood from his chair, having impatiently waiting for the past hour, and went to him.

 

“You’re late, Ushiwaka-chan,” he said in a tone meaning to reprimand him. Ushiwaka didn’t look perturbed even a bit. Just a small frown at the mention of the nickname. “Surely you’re not forgetting your duties, hm?”

 

“We had a game. Just let me change and I’ll accompany you around the vineyard.”

 

“A game?” Tooru raised an eyebrow. Ushiwaka has never mentioned being in a club or a team before. “What game?”

 

“Volleyball. We fought against the school in the next town.”

 

Tooru was familiar with volleyball. He has read it in many of his books and watched a few games on their television. But never has he held an actual ball on his hands. He wondered how it’d feel like. 

 

“I didn’t know you played volleyball. Actually, I never thought people hang out with you.”

 

“You never asked. Besides, you hang out with me just fine.”

 

Tooru scrunched up his nose, hating how his words were used back against him. Ushiwaka probably didn’t even realize what he just did. “Teach me volleyball next time.”

 

For once, Ushiwaka’s face showed some kind of reaction.

 

“Sure,” he answered anyway, much to Tooru’s surprise. “But now, I’m going to have to teach you how to make wine.”

 

Ushiwaka excused himself for a while, promising he’d be back in five minutes. He returned in less having changed out from his uniform to his work clothes. He also had two baskets with him and he gave one to Tooru.

 

“For the grapes.”

 

He grabbed the basket from him and followed him to where the grapes were ready for plucking.

 

 

 

ONE AFTERNOON, Ushiwaka returned from school with a volleyball on his hand. Tooru met him excitedly by the door.

 

“I suppose we could skip the vineyard for today,” Ushiwaka told him. He was in his sports clothes and Tooru assumed he might just come from another game. He passed him the ball and Tooru caught it, the rubber smooth and firm on his hands. “You wanted to learn volleyball, right?”

 

“Yeah!” Tooru nodded eagerly, all bitterness towards Ushiwaka forgotten for a moment. “Come on.”

 

He tucked the ball under his arm, grabbed the other boy by his wrist and brought him to the backyard. It was wide and the ground was covered in soft grass. Tooru took off his shoes and socks and wriggled his toes.

 

“Let’s start.”

 

Ushiwaka taught him the basics the whole afternoon, from serving to receiving to blocking. He told Tooru his own specialty was spiking. He showed him a particularly strong one, and Tooru felt a chill ran down his spine when he heard the sound of the ball connecting with Ushiwaka’s palm. 

 

He, on the other hand, found that tossing came naturally to him. Ushiwaka told him he could master it if he wanted. By sundown, Tooru could serve decently and could receive Ushiwaka’s light volleys. Many times he tried to save the ball and he ended up diving into the grass. Tooru felt happy.

 

“We’ll do this again tomorrow, okay?” he told Ushiwaka when he was finally called for dinner. The sun had gone down a few minutes ago.

 

“I have to attend to the grapes.”

 

“Then after that.”

 

Ushiwaka looked at him, then at the ball that he was still tightly holding on to, and then back at him. He nodded.

 

“Okay. Don’t lose that ball.”

 

“You’re not going to return it to your school?”

 

“We have lots to spare. I think they wouldn’t mind. Besides, you don’t look like you want to let go of it anyway.”

 

Ushiwaka bade him good night. Tooru started thinking he might actually like him as a friend, after all.

 

 

 

THEY WERE finally fifteen. Many things have changed since the day Tooru first held a volleyball. 

 

For instance, he managed to persuade his father to let him go to the same middle school as Ushiwaka.  He reasoned that if he wanted him to be a successful leader, then he should learn to interact more with other people. His father was very much supportive, thinking that Ushiwaka had influenced his son positively. Ushiwaka only blinked confusedly when he was patted at the back by Tooru’s father.

 

Going to his school, Tooru made it to the volleyball team. He became the regular setter in the middle of their first year, his natural people skills giving him an advantage into giving out the best toss. Ushiwaka, with his firepower and strength, was the ace. Together, they were a duo that most opponents lost to. 

 

They changed too, of course, with adolescence and sports combined. Taller, bigger, their muscles more defined in their arms and in their legs. Tooru saw it most especially on Ushiwaka whenever he would harvest the grapes, or would press the wine. He couldn’t fail but notice them everytime they would take their morning run, and every time he raised his left arm to spike the ball he tossed to him.

 

Tooru then knew they were children no more, and that he’d been looking at Ushiwaka way too much more than necessary. Even when Tooru would entertain the many girls that admired him in their school, Ushiwaka would still be in his vision and Tooru would see him practicing his spikes, or drinking water, or eating his favorite snack, or talking to another teammate, or merely just standing.

 

It was even worse at the vineyard when it was just the two of them together and everyone else worked on their respective areas. Tooru told everyone he enjoyed working with them hence he still tagged along with Ushiwaka in the vineyard, but the main reason why he still stayed was most probably because of Ushiwaka. He enjoyed his company, as difficult as it was to get through him sometimes. Ushiwaka took words for what they were and won’t even bother to read between the lines.

 

“Father said he’d be sending me to the city for high school.” Tooru told him while they were fertilizing the grapevines. He had the conversation with his father over a week ago and it had been on his mind ever since. It was a good opportunity of course, but there were other things holding him back. “Aoba Johsai has a strong volleyball team. I bet they’re going to need a good player like me.”

 

“You should go.” He told him without missing a beat, his voice deep and serious, far different from when they were young. He didn’t even hesitate.

 

“Don’t you think I should stay here?” He threw him a playful smile. “We make a pretty good team, Ushiwaka-chan. You’re going to miss me.”

 

“You have a great potential, Oikawa. Your family business won’t go anywhere. Grow somewhere you can flourish.”

 

“How about you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You have as much as potential as I do. Don’t you want to be in the same team as I am?” 

 

Ushiwaka opened both his hands, looking at his palms in thought. He balled them into fists then looked at Tooru. His face had a tinge of frustration, something he rarely saw.

 

“I don’t have that luxury. Don’t forget that I’m just a farmer here.”

 

It was almost by reflex when Tooru grabbed both of Ushiwaka’s wrists and squeezed. His fingers barely closed completely around them. Yet he firmly kept them where they were, wanting to get his point across clearly.

 

“You’re not _just_ a farmer, do you hear? You are and will be more than that.”

 

A moment of heated silence settled between them, only the sound of their breathing and the leaves brushing against each other filling the air.

 

Ushiwaka opened his hands, turning them over so that he was also holding Tooru’s arms. They were big and warm, and Tooru’s pulse jumped at the small smile that graced his usually expressionless face.

 

“You’ve always been admirable, Oikawa. Thank you.”

 

 

 

_YOU’VE ALWAYS been admirable._

 

Those were words that followed Tooru even until he reached the city and settled in the dormitory of his high school. Ushiwaka always meant the words that came out of his mouth, but sometimes he could say things that one might interpret for another. Knowing him, Tooru knew Ushiwaka just meant _admirable_ in a sense that one would admire their favorite volleyball player, not in a sense of how he admired Ushiwaka. And it was frustrating knowing that and leaving without clarifying things.

 

Nevertheless, he made sure to ask Ushiwaka his phone number which he never did before. There was really no reason then, but now that they would be apart, Tooru wanted to make sure he can keep the communication going. He could swear there was something in that moment, when they were looking at each other’s eyes and they were holding each other’s arms, that he could look forward to.

 

He called Ushiwaka soon after calling his family and telling them he was already doing fine. It took about twelve rings before Ushiwaka picked up.

 

“Hello?” His voice came out even deeper, a bit distorted by the phone. Still, Tooru couldn’t stop the flush he felt at hearing him.

 

“Ushiwaka-chan~ did you miss me already?”

 

“Oikawa?”

 

“Who else would this be?” He let himself fall onto his bed, the mattress bouncing slightly at his weight. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about me? I haven’t even been away for a day.”

 

“Why would I forget about you?”

 

There he was again, saying things so nonchalantly that made his heart flutter.

 

“I’m just making sure. You took so long enough to answer that I thought you already did.”

 

“I heard the call too late. I apologize for that.”

 

“Well, next time, keep it close, okay? I’d be calling frequently, you know. It could get pretty boring here so you’d better be there to talk to me.”

 

“You are going to join the volleyball team, of course.”

 

“That’s already a given.”

 

“Then you won’t get bored. Don’t waste your time if you could practice. You won’t need to talk to me at all.”

 

Tooru pouted, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Ushiwaka-chan, please don’t make this hard for me, okay? Sure, I would get a lot of friends. There would be a lot of girls, of course. Volleyball practice will take most of my time. But! We’re good friends, aren’t we? Right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And given our distance, we need to keep constant communication to keep of friendship strong. You want that, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then keep your phone close. I’ll be calling quite often.” He yawned, the weariness of moving six cities away finally dawning on him. “Good night, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

“Sleep well, Tooru. Good night.”

 

 

 

TOORU CALLED during his breaks, before the volleyball tryouts, after he got into the first string. He called in the mornings when he was about to start his morning runs, and he called every after volleyball practice. There was something reassuring upon hearing Ushiwaka’s voice every time, and despite the distance, he never felt homesick.

 

He would always make the other boy tell him about his new high school, his new teammates, how the farm was faring. Ushiwaka went to Shiratorizawa for high school which was located in the next city. His new teammates were good, but the coach had set his sights especially on him, he said. ( _“Stop showing off, Ushiwaka-chan. You didn’t have to tell me that.”)_ The farm was at peak condition and orders have increased recently, everyone had been busy.

 

Tooru, on the other hand, would tell him the littlest things. He told him about how his new teammate, Iwa-chan, liked to reprimand him. ( _“I call him ‘mom’.” “Does your mother know about this?”)_ There was also that incident with the secret admirers, an issue both of them were very familiar with already. He told him about the bigger courts and the wider field. He told him how no one could match his sheer strength.

 

“You can call me instead, you know? Anytime.” Tooru told him once. He was eating dinner, and Ushiwaka was apparently doing his science homework. He can hear the quiet nights he was used to on the other end of the line. “Just in case you want to talk to me...or even just for a change.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

 

ONE MORNING, Tooru woke up to his phone ringing. He sleepily fumbled for his phone underneath his pillow and answered:

 

“It’d better be an emergency just - Who the hell calls at 3 AM?!” He only hoped his words came out clear to whoever disturbed his dream about stepping into a spaceship and flying through different galaxies.

 

“It’s already 5:36 AM.” Ushiwaka’s deep voice shook away the remaining hold of sleepiness from him and he rose from his bed, checking his bedside clock. He was right. “I’m sorry if I’ve woken you up.”

 

“Oh no, no. I was actually already awake a few minutes ago, getting ready for my morning run.” He covered the yawn that suddenly came out from him with a bright laugh. “So, is there anything you need at...5:37 AM. It’s now 5:37 AM.”

 

“I forgot to tell you that we have our first match today.”

 

“Oh, right, season will be starting there. Ours wouldn’t for another month. Against which school?”

 

“I think it was Wakunan High School?”

 

“I’ve heard about them. Tch, I’m sure it’ll be an easy win for you. Your new setter seems dependable enough, as you’ve said to me before.”

 

“I know. I trust Eita.”

 

“Then what’s that I hear in your voice, hm?”

 

“I just thought it’d be different without you in an actual game.” Both of them were silent for a moment and Tooru could hear his heart pounding. “It’s my first game without you.”

 

“Aww, you miss me that much? Told you that you should have come with me.” He shrugged off the warm feeling that settled on him as he heard those words. _It’s Ushiwaka, it meant nothing special._ “Good luck, I suppose, since you’d be needing that now that I’m not your setter.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“That...wasn’t meant to be positive.”

 

“I’d be going now, Oikawa. It was nice hearing from you.”

 

“Good morning, Ushiwaka-chan. Bye!”

 

He ended the call and let himself fall back into bed, feeling happy and hopeful yet again. _Ushiwaka missed him!_ Well, he missed him as a setter, probably...but that was still something. It was now 5:40 AM. Over three hours before his first class. He should be going back to sleep, but he won’t. He’d like to revel in this feeling for a little bit longer.

 

 

 

THEY NEVER did face each other on the same court, however. Someone was always stronger. It was frustrating, since when it was the two of them, they were the strongest. Tooru thought of how things could have been if Ushiwaka chose to come with him.

 

He soon returned home for the summer break, quite excited by the fact that he’d get to see his old friend again. He found him by the warehouse, organizing wine bottles on their shelves. Tooru watched him from the doorway, observing how much he had changed for the past year. He was taller, definitely, and his arm and leg muscles boast even more mass and strength. His back was broader, and he could already imagine how hard it would feel beneath his palms. Ushiwaka had become a man in the short time they’ve been apart.

 

“Aren’t you going to welcome me back?” he said, more with the purpose of breaking the train of his thoughts than actually calling out to Ushiwaka.

 

Ushiwaka turned to him, a hint of surprise on his face.

 

“Oikawa.” His voice was much better in person, he’d got to admit. “I didn’t know you already arrived.”

 

“I texted you this morning! Well, in any case, hurry up there. I haven’t played with you in a long time. Game in five minutes, okay?”

 

Ushiwaka met him at the backyard in less, already changed into his training clothes. Tooru tossed him the ball and he caught it cleanly, the contact with his hands resounding sharply.

 

“Nice form, Oikawa.”

 

“Why, of course, Ushiwaka-chan. Surely you didn’t think I went to Aoba Johsai for nothing?” He spread his arms wide before bringing his fists together, positioning himself for a receive. “Hit me with your best shot.”

 

Ushiwaka nodded. He threw the ball up in the air, and soon after he jumped. His left arm swings up and he hit the ball squarely, spiking it towards Tooru’s direction. Tooru heard the air being sliced. He prepared himself for the impact, but he couldn’t help but take a step back as his wrists connected with the ball.

 

“Ow.” The ball flew far on the right of the yard. If it was an actual game, it would have been a service ace. “That was a mean hit.”

 

“You did ask for my best shot.”

 

Tooru craned his neck and smiled smugly at him. He was a lot better than he expected and it looked like it would be  an interesting afternoon. “I haven’t showed my best yet either, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

 

 

 

SUMMER BREAK passed by quicker than Tooru would have preferred. He usually spent the morning doing runs with Ushiwaka. When he worked at the farm, he hang around when he wasn’t studying. In the afternoons, they either played volleyball or just talked. Tooru did most of the talking of course, but Ushiwaka did tell him from time to time small stories of his own.

 

And it was an amazing experience watching him open up, his eyes a bit brighter and his words continuously flowing out from him. In those moments, Tooru would keep quiet and let him talk, afraid to break whatever spell had taken over Ushiwaka to tell him _that_ much. He’d known him since forever, but it was only then that he started to actually understand what makes Ushiwaka the person that he was. And needless to say, it had captured his heart even more.

 

They talked again the night before he had to leave, wasting away the evening on a grassy patch at the far end of the vineyard. He snuck out some wine, much to Ushiwaka’s concern, but he assured him that no one will have to know. And even if someone did, who were they to punish the owner’s son?

 

It was even quieter there. Tooru laid down on the grass while Ushiwaka sat beside him, his arms supporting him as he leaned back to look up at the stars. They haven’t drank much from the wine. Tooru couldn’t comprehend after all these years how adults enjoyed it. Nevertheless, it was the company he had to share it with that was more enjoyable.

 

“You don’t see this much stars in the city, do you?”

 

“Yeah. And it’s not this cold at nights, either. I’m gonna miss a lot of things again when I leave. The food, the grapes, the wines, the...” he turned his head to look at Ushiwaka and was surprised to meet his gaze. His heart skipped a bit and he found it hard to tear his eyes away. “..people.”

 

It was almost like that moment again in the vineyard over a year ago, the two of them locked on each other’s gazes, arms held by the other. There was the silence, and the tension, and everything that remained unspoken. His mind was a mess and his heart was frantically beating beneath his chest. It must have been the wine, or the many years that he kept his bottled up feelings, he really didn’t know, but at that moment, it was the only thing that felt appropriate to do: he pushed himself up, cupped Ushiwaka’s face, and leaned in to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. It only lasted for a mere two seconds before Tooru pulled away and stood up, not facing the other boy.

 

“Good bye,” he quickly said, then he ran back to the house. His face felt warm all over and his hands were shaking that he had to ball them into fists to calm them down. _He kissed Ushiwaka!_ He never imagined his first kiss to be as embarrassing as that, but what’s done was done. He didn’t dare look back, afraid to see himself being rejected.

 

He left early the next morning without having any proper sleep and without talking to Ushiwaka even just a little bit.

 

 

 

HE DIDN’T call for days, nor did Ushiwaka called him. Even though, he had to admit that he regularly checked his phone just in case Ushiwaka initiated contact. Ushiwaka should be the one calling first, right? He should be asking why he kissed him out of nowhere, or why did he run away just like that. But unless Ushiwaka felt better that he didn’t have to talk to him about it, then there was nothing he could do. He could try calling first, but he didn’t really know how to explain why he did it. It wasn’t just as simple as admitting that he liked him.

 

“You’re just making it complicated,” Iwaizumi said when he told him about his problem. He had told him about Ushiwaka, of course. So much that there would be times Iwaizumi would hit him and beg to _please, just for once, can you talk about something that is not your Ushiwaka?_ But he really was helpful when it’s about the serious matters. “You’re the one who acted first, so explain. What’s holding you back? Your pride?”

 

“Well...” He had nothing to defend himself with. “It’s not just that. Of course I’m also, I don’t know, _scared_? Of what he might say, or what if he doesn’t answer? That’s even worse!”

 

“I don’t think he would be that complicated.”

 

“That’s true, though.”

 

“Call him now then.”

 

“He’s probably still in volleyball practice.”

 

“Excuses.” 

 

“Fine!” Tooru pouted as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He opened his call log and quickly finds Ushiwaka’s number on top of the list. He was just about to press the call button when his phone started ringing. Ushiwaka’s name was on the screen. “He’s calling me!”

 

“Way better. Answer it now!”

 

Tooru shushes him as he pressed the answer button and placed the phone next to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Oikawa.”

 

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

 

“Ushiwaka-chan. You called.”

 

“I wanted to talk about what happened the night before you left.” Tooru pressed the phone closer to his ear, and he thought he might have heard whispers in the background. “About the kiss.”

 

“If you didn’t like it, I’m really sorry-”

 

“No. I mean...I, I did not _not like_ it. I was just wondering why you did it.”

 

“Oh my god.” He widened his eyes at Iwaizumi who only looked at him in confusion. “You really have no idea?”

 

“About what?”

 

“You’re really going to make me say this, do you?” Tooru breathed out a sigh, all his nervousness and worry suddenly gone by the mere fact that Ushiwaka is being his usual self and he actually didn’t have to worry from the very beginning. “I like you, and no, not in a way that you like your teammates or your friends. I like you in a way that I want you to be my boyfriend.”

 

Iwaizumi widened his eyes at him, his lips turned up in an amused smile.

 

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” 

 

This time, Tooru could swear there were people on the other end of the line beside Ushiwaka and that they were listening closely to their exchange. Someone had said “Yes!” a little bit louder and was followed by a series of shushes.

 

“Unless you don’t want me, then it’s really perfectly fine. Actually, on second thought, it’s not. I’ve liked you since we’re fourteen, you know? It’s gonna take some time for me to move on so if you’re going to break my heart, better do it now so I’ll have a year.”

 

“But, I like you, too.” 

 

Tooru found himself at loss of words. _Did he just hear that right?_ He heard some commotion going on in Ushiwaka’s side, and someone said _“Tell him you want him to be your boyfriend, too!”_

 

Ushiwaka then cleared his throat. “I want you to be my boyfriend, too.”

 

Tooru fell from his chair. Iwaizumi quickly helped him up. Ushiwaka was very much worried on the other end of the line.

 

 

 

IT WASN’T until the next summer break that Tooru was able to return home. Ushiwaka was there to welcome him as he arrived, wearing his training clothes and looking like he had been playing for a bit. Tooru greeted him with a light peck on his cheek.

 

“Why, hello there, Ushiwaka-chan.” The nickname was very much used for endearment now and it instilled a small smile on Ushiwaka’s face. “You’re still training?”

 

“Yeah. We’re practicing at the back. Would you like to meet my team?”

 

“Of course.” He hooked his arm around Ushiwaka’s waist and leaned closer, letting him lead the way. “I’d also like to show them how I’m still the best setter for you so they don’t get any ideas.”

 

“I’m sure you’ve made it clear with Eita many times before.” He craned his neck in thought. “I think it’s not the case with our new setter, however.”

 

Tooru had been familiar with Ushiwaka’s teammates, more or less, from the many phone conversations he shared with them. The most notable ones were the people who were coaching Ushiwaka when they admitted their feelings for each other. There was Eita, the setter; Tendou, their instinctive blocker, the one who persuaded Ushiwaka to tell him that he wanted to be his boyfriend, too; and Reon, a wing spiker. They were the ones Ushiwaka asked for answers when he was very confused about Tooru kissing him _then_  running away. It was also them who told Ushiwaka to call Tooru to get the answers from him firsthand. No doubt, they have helped a lot into bringing the two of them to where and what they were now.

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Of the future, a year from now. Will you come with me?”

 

“Where?”

 

“Back in the city. At the university after high school. We could go together. We can join the same team.” Tooru could already see in his head: the two of them next to each other, the ball on his hand, then up in the air, connecting with Ushiwaka’s palm. “We will. I’ll toss to you again just the way you like it.”

 

“It’s possible. I already have some earnings saved. I can go with you.”

 

Tooru’s eyes widened at surprise. “You’ve been saving up for university? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It’s just practical to prepare for what lies ahead. Besides, I wanted to make sure I can follow you where you want to go. I didn’t tell you because I thought you wouldn’t like the thought.”

 

The way Ushiwaka said those words without holding back or even feeling embarrassed made Tooru smile.

 

“Of course, I do!” Tooru nudged him with his elbow, laughing lightly. “I love it.”

 

“There’s still a year to go, though.”

 

“One year would pass quickly. Before you realize it, we’re already together again.”

 

They finally arrived at the backyard where Ushiwaka’s teammates were waiting. Tooru still had his arm around Ushiwaka and he kept it there, using his other arm to wave at them. He felt so happy that it wasn’t just him thinking of a future where it’s still the two of them together. He didn’t even had to look at Ushiwaka to be assured of this. With Ushiwaka beside him, it was a future that would no doubt be a reality. 

They were like the wines stored in their warehouse; they could only get better with time.

 

 

 


End file.
